1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case video log data generating apparatus that generates log data regarding the processing of video data of a case which is dealt with in, for example, a police station or the like, a case video processing system, and a case video log data generating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, case video management systems that manage video data related to a case in a police station or the like and use the video data as evidence or the like have been examined and introduced. When the case video management system is used in a police station, the case video management system has a function of storing video data, captured in a case scene or the like, in a server and managing the video data so that the retrieval, reproduction, and the like thereof can be facilitated later. A video related to a case is captured by an on-vehicle camera mounted on a police car, a monitoring camera installed in an outdoor or indoor place, a wearable camera which is worn on a police, or the like, and is transmitted to and stored in a server of the case video management system.
In a video related to a case, a person unrelated to the case may be captured, and thus it is desired that the specification of a person is made difficult by performing a masking process on the person's face or the like in order to protect the privacy of such an unspecified person who is unrelated to the case.
As an example of the related art of a masking process, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-278325 discloses an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which are capable of appropriately performing a masking process on a person in an image. The image processing apparatus as the example of the related art is configured such that image data is analyzed, a person's both eyes are detected in an image, an inclination of a mask having a substantially rectangular shape is determined on the basis of an inclination of a straight line connecting both eyes, and a masking process is performed on a portion of the eyes in the person's face in a substantially rectangular shape.
In an image processing apparatus such as the example of the related art, a masking process can be appropriately performed on a person to be processed, but information regarding processing contents indicating what kind of processing has been performed on image data is not considered. For this reason, in video data related to a case, it is not clear when processing has been performed and what kind of processing has been performed, which results in a problem that it is not possible to determine whether processing for privacy protection has been appropriately performed.